


Cauldrons and Kisses

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Teachers, after the war, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Harry and Draco are now teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neither of them have a partner. A conversation during lunch has them blushing like tomatoes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Cauldrons and Kisses

After the war, things happened. The castle was rebuilt, school restarted. Things turned back to normal, slowly but surely. Harry attended countless trials for past Death Eaters, telling his story over and over again.

It never got easier to retell.

After the trials, Harry went to therapy. A lot of it. Five years, to be exact. He wanted to be completely stable before taking up the position he had in mind.

...

After the war, things happened. Draco had a trial, which he got off with five years of community service. Harry was at his trial. He had told them his whole story, and it had hurt Draco to hear all of the misery his family had caused.

A month after the trial, Draco went to visit their graves.

Everyone’s Tonks’, Lupin’s, Moody’s, Dobby’s, and Fred’s. He had cried hardest at Fred’s grave. He would never tell anyone, but he had liked the twins’ jokes. He enjoyed seeing them and Peeves work together to prank people, and he especially liked the portable swamp, which still lived in a roped off area on the fifth floor. They had added a little plaque to remember Fred, too. 

During his years of community service, Draco attended therapy, too. He wanted to be back on his feet, stronger than ever. He wanted to do something good for the world and the people he had treated so badly. So when he received an owl from the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco didn’t stop to think about everything he would have to endure if he took the position. He just said yes.

...

Harry sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall, looking out at the students. His students. Harry was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and head of Gryffindor House. He gazed sadly at the gaps where students should have sat.

His small plate of food was mostly untouched; some steak and treacle tart, his favorite, and Professor McGonagall had noticed.

She leaned over to say to him, “Potter, you’d better eat. You may be a professor now, but that does not stop me from advising you for your own wellbeing.” 

Harry smiled at her sadly. “How did you deal with it, the first year back? How do you deal with all the gaps at the tables?”

McGonagall sighed, her age becoming evident by the wrinkles on her forehead. Her hands shook slightly when they gripped her fork and knife. “I know, Potter. I don’t know how I deal with it. Sometimes I can’t. Sometimes I walk past the swamp, with the plaque and the flowers that are always there, and I-“

Her voice broke, and she stopped talking to clear her throat, tears in her eyes. “We just need to be strong. A few more years, and maybe we won’t have those gaps anymore, eh?”

Harry nodded, and the subject was no longer pursued. 

“Any new teachers?”

”Oh, yes. Longbottom replaced Professor Sprout two years ago. Ms. Patil is our new Divination teacher-“ McGonagall sniffed distastefully, Harry had forgotten that McGonagall did not care for Divination. “-We also have Mr. Zabini for History of Magic. And this year we have you as Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Draco Malfoy as Potions Master.”

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. McGonagall grinned. “Oh yes, I forgot. You and Mr. Malfoy weren’t exactly friends during your school years.”

”Not exactly, no.”

”Well I can only hope that past prejudice doses not affect your teaching.”

”It won’t.”

...

It had been months since that conversation.

It was a crisp spring day, perfect Quidditch conditions, and students had just been let out of Potions. They packed up their things and cleaned out their cauldrons, yelling goodbyes as they raced out the door, eager to get to History of Magic. They were sixth years, and were learning about the Second War.

Draco could tell they had just started, as yesterday brought them into Defense Against the Dark Arts with wide eyes, where Draco and Harry were eating lunch. They grinned at each other before Draco Vanished the remains of his food, said his goodbyes, and left for his Potions class.

Draco and Harry ate lunch together sometimes, in an effort to become friends. It had worked quite well, in fact almost too well, as some feelings Draco had been sure were long dead sparked back to life....

Draco was leaning over papers he needed to grade, lost in thought, when the door opened. He looked up to see Harry, who was closing the door gently behind himself. The smell of broom wax and strawberries strengthened.

”Amortentia. That’s what they brewed today.”

”I can tell,” said Harry, grinning, coming closer to Draco’s desk, where Draco was pushing the papers away; he’d grade them later. He sat in his chair and Harry perched himself on the corner of the desk. “What does it smell like for you?”

Draco blushed a deep red. “What’s it smell like for you?” He countered.

”Hair gel and green apples and the ground after it rains.” Harry stated shamelessly. “In other words, you.”

He let the words hang for a moment. “So, what does it smell like to you?”

”Broom wax and strawberries, and maybe dandelions.” Draco said breathlessly. 

“In other words, me.” Harry said. He grinned and got off the desk. He put his hands on the arms of Draco’s chair, leaning in. “So Draco Malfoy, renowned former Death Eater, Potions Master of Hogwarts, fancies Harry Potter, the Chosen One, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?”

”Maybe,” said Draco, looking away, anywhere but into Harry’s gorgeous green eyes.

”So he won’t mind if I do this?” Harry asked, closing the gap between them, their lips meeting. 

It was a sensation unlike any other. A toe-curling, free falling, sensation. It was _wonderful._ It was fireworks; it was Harry. Draco’s hands were around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. Harry’s hands were on Draco’s cheeks, pulling him closer. Their mouths were moving in perfect harmony.

” _Boys!_ ”

The two pulled away from each other abruptly, their faces glowing red. Harry turned around, and Draco peeked our from behind him, to see Professor McGonagall. Surprisingly, she didn’t look angry. In fact, she looked happy? And stern, but definitely happy. 

“Break is over, I suggest you return to your class, Potter.”

”Yes, professor.” Harry said, leaving the room hurriedly. McGonagall followed suit, but not before giving Draco a small smile that, coming from Minerva McGonagall, was as good as a beam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Support and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
